


Rest In Peace

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara says goodbye to Tommy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sand & Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247987) by Tricki. 



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As I reached out to stroke his hair, I realised that my hand was shaking. I bit down on my bottom lip, but that just made the tears that I was fighting trace their path to freedom down my cheeks. Once upon a time I would have fought against showing any emotion, but he had changed that.

I sifted my fingers through his hair, and then bent down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m so sorry Tommy.”

I laid my head on his chest, my tears soaking the sheet that covered him. 

“I don’t know how I am going to carry on without you, you’ve been the centre of my world for so long.” 

I reached up and caressed his face, ignoring the coldness of his skin.

“I will carry on though, for Julian. He’s the best of both of us, and I’ll make sure that he never forgets you.”

I stood and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

“I will always love you Tommy; rest in peace now my love.”


End file.
